I'll always be watching over you
by Queene Rose
Summary: Lucy lost her older brother at the age of 8, before her brother (Laxus) die he gave Lucy a phone and told her that if she ever feel sad or lonely,she could contact Daisy.What will happen to her life wend she has 16 years old?What role does sting have in this story?i got inspired while reading dengeki daisy, it really is a good manga. So you most read it
1. Chapter 1

There was a little blond girl hiding under her closet, she sat on the floor while her small hands tightly hugging a stuffed animal. The room of the little girl was silent, only the storm and the girl mourn was heard.

"why..." She whisper while tears start to run her red cheeks "...Why laxus-ni... why did you have to leave me..."

-Flashback-

Lucy was sitting in a chair as she watched his brother lying in a hospital bed. Laxus looks at his sad 8 year old sister sister with a sad smile.

"Lulu...Don't be sad..."

Her eyes start to watery "How can't I?... My big brother is dying..." She hold his hand "a-and there's nothing I can do to stop it..." A tear run down her cheeks while she tighten her grip.

With his free hand he wipes away her tear "Lulu,please don't cry...You know that I hate to see you cry..."

"B-but how do you expect me to not cry?! First mom dies, then dad abandoned us and now...My only big brother is gonna die..." She start to cry while burring her tiny face on his stomach. "Im gonna be all alone!"

He weakly sit down on the bed and he slowly wrap his big arm around her waist "Your not gonna be alone Lucy..."

Lucy lift her head so that she could see his face. "Yes i am...I don't have any other family member alive, beside dad...but he doesn't care of whatever happens to me"

Laxus shock his head. "although we don't have another member of the family alive, there is a person who will be taking care of you for me." He pick a cellphone from the table and press contacts. He then give her the cellphone.

Lucy grab it and saw a name in her contacts. "D-daisy?isn't that a girls name?"

Laxus smile warmly at her. "Yes it is, but this time it is a boy...He will always be there to support you" he then lies on his bed slowly. "If your ever sad or lonely or when you are in a pinch, you can contact him anytime. He will definitely come to help you"

She left go off him"B-but i don't want to talk to a stranger! I want to be with you..."

A tear runs down his cheek "I-Im s-sorry princess...but i can't do that-t..." He then grab her right hand tightly while forcing a smile.

Lucy eyes wide open "Laxus-ni? whats wrong?"

"I-i will always love you... blondie..." suddenly his grip loose and the machine start to make a loud long 'beep'

-End of flashback-

Lucy look beside her and saw the phone that Laxus gave her before he died laying on the floor. With her left hand she slowly pick it up and search in her contact. She then notice that her only contact she have on her new cellphone was 'daisy'. She then press the name and start typing.

**To:Daisy**

**From: Lucy heartfilia**

**Hey daisy...Are you gonna do what Laxus-ni said? are you gonna be there for me wend im alone or sad, like now?**

She then press send and wait for something to appear on the screen,but it never came. She then trow it away and glare at it. "I knew it! i am all alone..." She sniff while hugging her teddy bear tighter. "Stupid Laxus-ni"

Suddenly she heard a beep and the cellphone scream start to light up. Lucy slowly walks toward where then phone lays and she shyly pick it up. She look at the screen and saw a yellow squared that said 'A new message from Daisy'. Nervously she press a button and her eyes wide immediately.

**To: Lucy Heartfilia**

**From: Daisy**

**Don't cry lucy...your not alone, cause I'll always be by your side.j ust like your big brother Laxus said. So no matter what happens,Ill be there to protect you and make you smile. **

A tear run down her face while a small smile appear on her lips.

**To:Daisy**

**From: Lucy heartfilia **

**Thank you Daisy...Im glad that there's someone worry about me. So please mister daisy...Please take care of me :)**

-9 year later-

**To:DaisyFrom: Lucy heartfilia **

**Dear Daisy this is Lucy :) Thank you for always worrying about me. Im fine and im doing okay in school. I don't have any trouble. Im having tones of fun with my friends!**

I was standing outside from school wet while a five of the student council were surrounding me. One of them was holding the bucket that trow me the water.

"Your the one at fault, Heartfilia" Said a girl name chico"Don't oppose our student council, you loser!"

My best friend Levy was hiding behind me while trembling a little while I was standing firmly and staring firmly at them.

"You know that you need permission from the council so that you can use the library right?" asked a guy name Jellal

Levy grab Lucy wrist nervously "Im sorry, Lu-chan... It's because they found out that I borrow a book from the library...Im sorry to drag you into this mess" She whisper at lucy ear.

"It's fine Levy-shan...It's normal for a friend to help out." Lucy looks at Levy and gave her a small smile.

"Aren't you poor girls gonna apologize?" Asked Jellal while glaring at both of them

"Tch! this is why I hate poor people...How can Gray hang out with this two" Said Lyon while crossing his arms.

"Yeah...I bet that poor people don't know about having manners" Said Gajeel while smirking evily.

Without getting caught Lucy pick up a hose. She then spray it to the five of them and chuckles a little. "Im really tired of hearing "poor people" Please... at list use tasteful insult"

"How dare you!" Said chelia while running toward Lucy with her fist on the air. "Your gonna pay for ruining my hair in front of Lyon!"

"No! Lucy Run!" Levy scream.

Lucy look at chelia while hiding her face with her arms. She waited for her fist but it never came. Wend she removes her arms she saw chelia and all of the other on the floor while holding their faces.

"urg..." said chelia.

"What happen?" asked Lyon

"never mind that, lets get out of here before anyone sees us" Jellal said while running away with the others.

Lucy look at levy "Um levy-chan...What just happen?"

"I-I don't know... but the only thing I know is that someone trow that ball at them" Levy said while pointing at a ball that was laying on the grass.

Lucy walk toward it and pick it up. "really?" She look at her surrounding, but she didn't saw anyone. "I wonder who it was."

"Yeah...But lu-chan! don't do that ever again!You almost got hurt because of that"

"But levy-chan! I couldn't just stand there and do nothing..." Lucy whine 'while looking at levy

Levy sigh while hugging Lucy. "But...if you got hurt, it was all because of me...I just can't forgive myself if something bad just happens to you"

Lucy smile warmly while patting her blue hair "You don't have to worry. Nothing bad really happen so it okay."

Levy then glare at her "That because someone saw everything and protect us with that baseball your holding in your hand." she let go of Lucy.

Lucy look again at the ball and smile. " Yeah...Your right...Well, lets go to class Levy-chan" She trow the ball to the grass and grab levy wrist "Or we will be late for history"

"H-hai!" Levy said while following Lucy.

While they run to school, a guy with blond hair walk toward were the ball is and pick it up. "So you don't have any problems at all, blondie?" He makes a 'tsk' sound while walking away.

- At the classroom with Lucy and Levy-

"Lucy...Levy...The student council bully you again?" Asked Mirajane with a worry look.

"Your faces is pale..." Gray frown a little.

"Were they that cruel?!" Asked natsu a little pissed.

"No... it wasn't a big deal" Said Lucy while looking away.

"Yeah! someone trow a ball at them, but we don't know who it was..." Levy said with a frown.

"At list, someone protect you two" Mirajane smile a little.

"Those students council really pissed me off" Said Natsu while a menacing aura start to surround him.

"Just because their rich, it doesn't mean that they can bully people for their own good" gray said while a menacing aura appear.

"They really should stop bullying people especially calling people poor" Said Mirajane.

"but...is true that we're poor" said Lucy with a small laugh.

"Even if we're poor, it doesn't mean that we're lower than them" Said natsu while glaring at his pencil.

"For the first time, i agree with you airhead" Said Gray with a nod.

"What did you just called me iceberg?" asked Natsu while crashing his forehead against Gray.

"Are you stupid or what? I just called you an airhead, Hothead" Said Gray while pushing his forehead against natsu's

"Here they go again..." Said Levy while sighing a little.

"Can't they be normal for one day?" asked Lucy.

"If that happen it would be like the end of the world" Said Mirajane

Suddenly the doors of the classroom open and the teacher walk inside "Kids! Time to learn so sit down and be quiet!" Yell mister Gildart. wend he saw that everyone was in their sit and silent then he clear his voice. "That better...Well i have an announcement, from now on we're gonna have a new student in this classroom."

"A new student?" whisper someone.

"I hope it is a girl" whisper a boy who start blushing "and if it I hope she is hot"

"Shut up!Now come inside!" Gildart yell while looking at the door.

Wend lucy look at the door she saw a handsome blond guy walking into their classroom. He had light blue eyes and has a scar beside his left eyes. Wend the guy stood beside the teacher she notice that he was scanning the other kids, until his eyes land on her. Her eyes wide a little wend she notice that he was staring at her intensely.

Without breaking eye contacts his makes his famous grin. "Hey, my name is Sting Eucliffe. Don't fall in love with" He wink at her.

all the girls start to squeal, except Lucy who just glare at him.

"Whatever... Just sit right beside Lucy, Lucy raise your hand." Gildart said.

With annoyance Lucy raise her hand up. Sting smirk while walking toward her, wend he arrive he took one last look at lucy before he sit down on the desk beside her.

"Okay kids, take out your history book and go to page 25" Gildart said while starting on with his lesson.

Lucy was paying attention, but half in class her phone start to vibrate. Without gildart noticing her, she pick up her phone and notice that it was a message.

**To: Lucy Heartfilia**

**From: Daisy**

**You seem well, but i wonder if your really don't have trouble. I know that your in a difficult situation. Don't over do yourself. I'll always be watching you**

Lucy smile a little while reading again the part 'I'll always be watching you'. She blush a little while replying without getting caught

**To:DaisyFrom: Lucy heartfilia **

**Don't worry Daisy, im really am fine so there's no need to worry. By the way today came a new student on my class. He is really good looking, but I have the feeling that he is a jerk...But i can be wrong.**

While she was typing, sting was looking at her from the corner of his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

-At the cafeteria-

"Eh! a hacker? is that even possible?" said Lucy with a shock look on her face.

"I know right? Apparently the hacker is responsible for the library system breakdown" Levy said while drinking her juice

"Where did you heard that from?" Asked Lucy while taking a bite from her sandwich.

"I heard it wend i was on the way to the bathroom. They said that he is adept." Levy said while leaning her elbow on the table.

" . ? then maybe he invade it from the outside and break the system...If that's the case,then we are talking about a criminal" Lucy said while drinking water from the bottle.

"Let's hope not, cause it would be dangerous for the people who borrow books...Like us!" Said Levy with a scared look.

"If that's the case then maybe, they could have stolen our profile like our zip code, age, picture, our address, cellphone number and many other things"

"You're knowledgeable about computers lu-chan?"

"not really...Remember that my brother was a nerd wend it comes to computers and programs" Lucy said With a small smile on her face.

"You really miss him, huh?" asked Levy

"Yeah,he was like a father to me...Anyway lets get going to out next class, since lunch time is almost over" Lucy said while standing up.

"Oh, yeah! lets go!" Levy said while walking out of the cafeteria with Lucy.

They were walking in the hallways until a teacher came out of the bathroom and calls them over.

"Miss heartfilia! can I ask you a favor?"

Lucy smile a little while looking at him. "Of course Freed sensei, what do you need?"

He give her some papers "can you tell the class that the lecture on data progressing is cancelled?"

"Why is it cancelled?" asked levy with a confuse look.

Freed laugh nervously while scratching his neck. "it just that computers are not working like they should..."

"Um sensei...Does it have to do with the hacker?" asked Lucy.

"I guess that everyone knows it about now..." Freed sigh with frustration.

"Whats wrong sensei?" asked levy.

"Well since the control system is almost destroy, the student council is enraged..."

"Sensie! What are you doing out here? your suppose to be fixing the computers!" Erza came with a deadly aura.

"I know, but i have to tell my students that the lecture is cancelled" Freed said with a serious look.

"Well if your already done with it then go fix it" Erza demand while crossing her arms.

"Hai...Anyway thank you for doing me the favor miss heartfilia" Sensei said while bowing.

"No problem sensei" Lucy bow at him.

Erza walk toward them and her face turn a little sad. "I heard of what happen with the other members of the council...Im sorry for their behavior."

"Oh it's okay Erza. beside you don't need to take responsibility for what does jerks do" levy said nervously.

"But still... I could have try to talk jellal out of it, since im the vice president"

Lucy hug Erza. "It okay Erza, beside nothing bad happen to us this time..."

"That's because someone protected you." Erza said while breaking out of the hug. "By the way who was it?"

"We don't know, but whoever he/she was, he/she will really have my thanks." Lucy said with a warm smile.

Erza smile at her. "Yeah, your right... Now go to your classroom cause your gonna be late" She walks away

"hai" The two girls walk quickly toward their classroom.

"I feel sorry for Erza..." said Lucy.

"She is basically the only nice person in the student council" Said levy.

Wend they open the door, the first thing they saw was a bunch of girl surrounding sting while asking him question from one after the other. Sting on the other hand was just standing in the same spot while tapping his foot with annoyance.

"hey sting, what do you think of this school?"

"What about this class? do you like the people in it?"

Lucy and levy walk toward their sit and look at each other with a worry look.

"I kinda feel sorry for him" Whisper Levy.

"Yeah...But i guess that the curse for been good looking" Whisper Lucy while looking at sting and the group of girls.

"What do you think about me...Am i interesting or annoying?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Do you have an older brother?"

"Do you have a hot cousin?"

A vein pop out of his forehead while he send them a glare, making all of them to shut up. "I know that I'm irresistible and all, but can you just stop wasting my precious time with this annoying question and get the h*** away from me?"

"H-hai!" With their faces all red they walk away from him.

"Did they just blush?" asked Levy

"I guess that they are into bad boys...I guess?" said Lucy with a question tone.

"Yeah...Oh lucy lets tell them what Freed-sensei said."Levy said while looking at everyone.

"Oh right." Lucy stand up from her sit. "Hey everyone! Sensei said that the lecture is cancelled cause all of the computers aren't working normally"

"Is it because of the hacker?" asked Eve.

"Yep, that's why" Lucy said while nodding at him.

"Alright! We can do whatever we want!" Yell Natsu while jumping up and down.

"Oi lava breath! stop been so freaking annoying" Gray yell at him.

"I prefer to be annoying that start stripping for no reason" Natsu said with a smirk.

Gray look down and curse. "Wend did that happen?" He then start to look around. "Has anyone seen my t-shirt?"

"WAh!" Juvia said while blushing madly cause gray t-shirt was laying on her head. "Juvia has gray-sama t-shirt!"

"Juvia! stop sniffing my t-shirt!" Gray try to grab his t-shirt but juvia back away. "Hey give me back my t-shirt!"

"But Juvia likes the smell of gray-sama t-shirt!" Juvia said with heart floating around her.

Lucy and levy sweat drop while looking at each other.

"This class can't be normal for one day" Lucy said with a sigh.

"Levy-sama!" Jet walk toward her with Roy right beside her.

"Can you help us with this math problems?" asked roy with his cheeks all red.

Levy giggles while standing up. "Sure boys"

"yay!" Jet grab levy right arm while Roy grab Levy left arm. "Then come with us!" They start to drag Levy toward their sits.

"I'll be right back Lu-chan!" Levy yell at Lucy.

Lucy sits down on her sit and sigh. "Well im bored again..." She pick up her cellphone and saw that there wasn't any message from Daisy. "Should I text him?"

Suddenly the doors of the classroom open and came Gildart. "Oi kids! Stop been so noisy!"

"Hey old man!" Natsu walk toward him. "Lets fight!"

Gildarts smack his head really hard making the poor guy fall to the ground unconscious "I don't have time to waist my time with a retard!" He start to look around until his gaze land on Lucy and Sting. "Heartfilia! and New kid! Come with me" he walks out of the classroom.

Both Lucy and sting follow quietly with gildarts until they reach toward the teachers office.

"Okay Blondie's, take this books to the library" Gildarts give sting 15 heavy books and give Lucy 13 heavy books. "Now move alone."

Both of them walk out of the office while carrying the heavy book on the hallway. Discreetly Lucy look at his face and notice how handsome he is, especially his blue eyes. Lucy keeps staring at his eyes until he look at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Are you checking me out?" Asked Sting with amuse.

Lucy cheeks turn red "O-of course not! you just imagine it" She look away from embarrassment.

A evil smirk form his lips. "You can stare all you want, but i must warned you...You can't fall in love with me"

A vein pop out of her forehead. "Who would ever fall in love with you!"

"Well...all of the girls from our class has fallen in love with me, but i can't blame them. I'm to irresistible" Sting flip his hair while giving Lucy his seductively smirk.

Lucy roll her eyes. "I think their just blind..."

"I think you're the one who is blind, blondie" Sting said with a snicker

Lucy gave him a glare. "I have a name and your blond too"

"whatever, but who is more blond?...You" He walks ahead of her.

"Why you..."Without realizing she trips with her own feet and fall to the ground while dragging sting with her. Wend she pone her eyes, the first thing she saw was sting blond hair. Wend Lucy lift her head she notice that she was on top on sting back, while the books were all over the floor. "I-im sorry!" She quickly get off of him with her face all red.

Sting turn his body around and sit down on the floor while glaring at her. "What the hell blondie! how can you trip on a plane floor?"

"I trip with my foot, so im sorry...Beside your blond too!" Lucy yell while picking some books. "Now pick up the other books, so that we can bring it to the library."

Sting gave her a evil stare. "No way! since you make me fall to the ground, you should be the one to carry them" He said while standing up.

"Eh! I can't carry all those book with me! their to heavy!" Lucy look at him with shock.

Sting pick the book up. "Well next time try not to fall on top of me" He then put the book on top of the book that Lucy was carrying, making her arms tremble. "Now let bring them to the library." He then start to walk away.

Lucy gasp while staring at him. "What! don't just leave me with all this books."

Sting stop walking and look at her. "Stop complaining and follow me, you stupid weak Blond" He then continue to walk away.

"S-stupid?weak? M-me?" She then start to follow him with a menacing aura forming around her body. "I will show you that im not weak! all stupid! And For the last time your blond too!You stupid arrogant blond!"

Sting smirk proudly while resting his hand inside the pocket of his pants. "Let see about that"


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy was putting the book on their rightful place, while sting was sitting on a chair while reading a book about computers. Lucy turn her head toward sting and she glare at him.

"Hey sting, stop fooling around and help me"

Sting glance at her but he return to the book. "Who's fault it was to fall on top of me?"

"Oh stop been a baby and help me!"Lucy yell at him.

"Miss Heartfilia! Sh!" Yell the librarian from the second floor.

Lucy flinch while bowing at her. "Sorry..." She then continue to put the book away.

"Who would ever though that Blondie was a rebel" Sting chuckles a little while flipping the page.

"Im not a rebel so shut up!" Lucy bark at him.

"Sh! we are in the library, so control your temper" Sting said while smirking a little

"I don't have a temper..."

"Whatever you said, Blondie" Sting sing while flipping the page.

Lucy sigh while taking her phone out. She then go to contact and press the button on the name 'daisy'

**To: Daisy **

**From: Lucy**

**Hey Daisy! is me Lucy. Right now I'm putting some book on the shelter cause my teacher ask me, but the problem is that he partner me with the new kid and he is so arrogant and lazy. Right now he is just reading a book while I'm doing the work... Who would ever though that he would read a book, especially a book of computers...**

She read the text again and then press the button sent. 'Thank god that i can communicate with daisy or else i would kill myself right in front of sting' she though while continue to putting the last book away.

"Stop doing this already!Do you know what going to happen if you don't!" someone whisper yell from the other side of the shelter.

Without making some noise Lucy lean her head out of the shelter and saw Professor Freed talking with vice president erza but a little to close. Lucy then hide herself back against the shelter with her face all red. 'No way...Are does two on a forbidden relationship?' She though while fangirling in her own mind.

Sting walk behind Lucy and lean his head closer to her ear. "I never knew that you were the type to ears drop on someone conversation..." he whisper very softly while brushing his lips on her ear.

Lucy jump like for 5 feet away from him. "S-S-S-S-Sting! D-don't sneak on me like that" She whisper shutter while her faces turn more red. "And im not that kind of girl, i just accidentally saw them...I didn't ears drop on them"

Sting chuckles lightly while showing his hands on his pocket. "Oh so your the type of girl to watch someone relation from a far?" He then sigh in disapprove "For such a hot babe like you to be the stalking type...What a waste" He then start to walk away. "Since you finish putting the books away, let's go back to class."

She gap while following behind him. "Hey! im not that kind of girl! So don't put me in the same category with those woman"

"Heartfilia! Do you want to stay after school?" Said the librarian while glaring dangerously at her.

"N-no! sorry!" She then walk out of the library with sting.

Sting was trying not to lose his cool while looking at something else. "So...Does that mean that your the type of her who doesn't follow the rules?"

Lucy gave him intense glare. "Stop trying to label my personality!" She look out the window and saw a lot of beautiful daisy. "how pretty..."

Sting look at her. "Did you just admit that you like me?I knew that you would have fall for me sooner or later"

Lucy roll her eyes while continue to watch the flower. "Not you moron...Im talking about those flowers over there" She point outside the window.

Sting look outside the window and saw the daisy. "You mean the daisy?"

"yeah, they are my favorite flower...and it has the same name of someone important to me..." she blush a little while reminding the first text she got from him. "Daisy is always watching me from the shadows and cheering me on. He is always there when im in trouble"

"What kind of a stupid name he has! It so girly and stupid...He should be a shame for having a girls name" Sting said while looking away from her.

Lucy punch him on the shoulder "Oi! Don't say such mean things to someone you don't even know! Beside he is twice better than you!" She then start to run away. "See ya in class Baka!"

Sting look at her back while scratching his neck. "What a weird girl..." he whisper to himself while walking behind her trail while his cheeks turn a little pink.

-2 hours later-

Lucy was talking with Levy on the hallways.

"Hey Levy-chan what class do we have today?" asked Lucy while walking toward her locker.

"Lets see... we have Math" Said Levy while opening her locker that was right beside Lucy.

"Really? i totally forgot" Wend Lucy open her locker. She saw some garbage on top of her book while on the wall it say 'Loser' 'that's what you get for messing with us'

"W-what the..." levy said in shock.

Natsu and gray came walking toward them "hey Luce let's go to cl- WHAT THE HELL! WHO DID THIS?" he yell while looking at everyone with a murder look.

"Come out! come out! so that i can beat the heck out of you" Said Gray while a dark aura surrounded him.

"Was it one of the student council?" asked Levy.

"...I think so too..."Said Lucy while closing her locker.

"They are going to die!" Gray and natsu start to walk away.

"Wait guys!" Lucy grab both of their wrist. "It's okay, im not bother by it"

"But!"

"No buts now let go to math class." Said Lucy while dragging both of them with her.

"hai..." They said with a sigh.

Levy giggles while following right behind them. "their so funny"

"What are you giggling about?" asked natsu while looking behind his shoulders.

"nothing" she sing while smiling at him.

"That sound so suspicious" Said Gray while glancing at her.

"Whatever! let just hurry up or we will be late for math" Said Lucy

"Hai!" Yell levy, gray and natsu while walking side by side to the classroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy was walking out of the school with Levy and Mirajane.

"I still can't believe it..." Mira said with a sigh.

"Those guys are crossing the line" Said levy angrily.

"It's okay girls, it really doesn't bother me" Said Lucy while smiling at them.

A vein pop out of Mirajane and Levy "It should!"

"Well see you girls tomorrow" Said Lucy while walking to the other way.

"Yeah! see ya Lucy" Mirajane wave at her.

"Remember to do your homework!" Levy yell.

"Hai!" She wave at them. Suddenly her phone start to beep. "Oh! an Email...And it's from daisy!" Lucy smile big.

"Hey heartfilia! We didn't give you permission to use your cellphone" Said Yuka while walking toward her.

"School over so i can use it" Said Lucy while trying to walk pass them, but toby grab her.

"Sorry heartfilia, but your still in school property!" Said Yuka

Goldmine take her cellphone. "We should confiscate it for the entire month"

"What! That's no fair! Give it back!" Lucy try to get out of toby grasp, but it fail.

"Hey Goldmine! why don't you check her cellphone" Said Toby.

"That's a good idea." Said Goldmine

"W-what? Don't invade my privacy!" Yell Lucy.

"We can do whatever we want. If i were you, I would be quiet." Said Yuka.

Suddenly her phone start to beep. "Oh a new message" Goldmine start to read the text.

"Hey don't read other people messages!" Lucy start to kick toby. "Let me go you stupid dog!" A tear start to run down her cheek.

"Oh look, she is crying" Said Toby while laughing at her.

"How pathetic" Said Yuka while rolling her eyes.

Out of nowhere someone punch yuka right in the face,making him fall to the ground unconscious. Yuka and Lucy slowly turn their gaze to the side and saw sting with a dark aura surrounding his entire body.

"S-sting?" Lucy whisper slowly.

"If i were you, i would probably get the heck out of here." He said while preparing to punch Toby.

"H-H-H-Hai" Toby let go of Lucy and he quickly ran away from them while dragging an unconscious Yuka.

Lucy then turn toward where goldmine was standing with her phone. "Um...Can you give me... my phone?" She ask shyly.

"Well? return it to the lady you stupid dog" Said Sting while trying not to laugh cause of goldmine face.

Goldman was still looking at the message with a scared look.

**No Tittle**

**To the student council**

**You guys know the name of Daisy, right? If you know what's good for you, then don't lay a hand on Lucy heartfilia ever again... Return the phone to her and after erasing this massage.**

Goldman gulp while erasing the message. "yeah...I got it...Im Sorry" He give the cellphone back to Lucy and ran away from them.

Sting sigh while showing his hand on his pocket "What is that? Are you been bully by the student council?" He turn his gaze toward her and saw that she was kneeling on the ground. "Hey Blondie, what's wrong? Wait... are you crying?!"

Lucy start wiping away her tears. "N-no...Im just feeling a little weak...but im fine, so thank you...Sting-kun"

Sting gaze soften while patting her head. " If your hurt, then ask someone for help...Isn't daisy always their to help you?Don't tell me that the guy with the girly name doesn't know anything about this situation."

Lucy raise her head "No...he doesn't, i didn't tell him about it"

Sting put away his hand from her head. "I see what going on...You don't trust that guy, huh?"

Lucy stand up and look at sting with a serious face. "That not it...I just don't want to bother someone who has always show kindness to me since i was little." She walks away leaving a shock sting.

-The Next day-

Lucy was walking toward her classroom with Natsu and Gray.

Natsu yawn. "Im so sleepy..."

"Then why didn't you just stay at home, flame brain?"

Natsu bump his head against Gray. "What Did you just called me, Pop sickles?"

Lucy pull natsu away from Gray. "guys! don't start arguing so early"

Wend they walk inside the classroom all the member of the student council except Erza where blocking their path.

"Ah it's Lucy heartfilia!" Yell Lisanna

"Good morning" Yell Toby and Yuka while the other member bow at her.

Lucy jump a little "H-hi?"

Natsu stand in front of Lucy protectively "What are guys doing here?"

Gray stand right beside him. "What are you planning too do to Lucy?"

Jellal walk toward them while bowing his head. "We just wanted to tell Lucy that we were sorry for treating her like that"

"Yeah! we were very rude yesterday" Said Goldmine.

"Is their anything we can do?" asked Lyon.

"um..no, im fine?" said Lucy while looking at them confuse.

"Well as an apology we change your desk with this" Jellal point at her brand new desk. It has the form of one of hose desk that only rich people use with an umbrella, a fang and some flower. "So please enjoy your new desk." All of the student council walk out of the room leaving everyone shock.

Lucy walk toward the desk and she slowly sit down on it. "What is this?"

"It look like reverse bulling..?" Said Mirajane with a confuse tone.

"The members of the student council go from one extreme to the other..." Said Levy while sitting on the desk in front of Lucy.

"Well it's nice that the bulling has stopped..." Said Lucy while forcing a smile.

"Why did they put an umbrella?" Natsu whisper to himself while staring at it.

"Ne Lu-chan, do you have any idea for why are they doing this?" Levy asked While staring at the flowers.

"No idea..." Lucy said.

"Lucy, come here...The student council vice president wants to talk to you alone" said laki while looking at erza nervously.

"huh?"

-At the student council room-

"I can't retrieve the data in this computer no matter what I try...Freed-sensei put a password that no one can figure it out and for an amateur like me it's impossible..." Said Erza with a sigh.

"Im also a amateur when it comes to computers, so why don't you ask freed-sensei?"

"Freed-sensei is hiding the secret account book of the school budge in here" Yell Erza with a scared look.

"W-what did you just say?" Asked Lucy in shock.

"Ever since I start dating Freed-sensei, I been keeping quiet about this...Even though we're deceiving people, I cooperate with him." She start to cry. "Im sorry...but even the school donation, scholarships and the funds were embezzled!"

"Erza wait... Why are you telling me about this?" Asked Lucy while trying to calm her down.

"Because you know that hacker name hacker who completely destroy out computer system."

Lucy eyes wide while she remember the conversation that she had with levy

Flashback:

"Eh! a hacker? is that even possible?" said Lucy with a shock look on her face.

"I know right? Apparently the hacker is responsible for the library system breakdown" Levy said while drinking her juice

"Where did you heard that from?" Asked Lucy while taking a bite from her sandwich.

"I heard it wend i was on the way to the bathroom. They said that he is adept." Levy said while leaning her elbow on the table.

End of Flashback.

Erza grab both of Lucy shoulders "Please hurry! Freed-sensei is gonna be here soon!"

_'Daisy'_

"It's impossible!Im not a hacker or anything" Lucy yell while trying to calm erza.

_'Is it true that your the hacker?'_

"But Lucy! this is important!" Erza yell loudly

Lucy pick her cellphone and start to type. "Let me see if i can try...So don't rush me!"

Flashback:

Laxus smile warmly at her. "He will always be there to support you" he then lies on his bed slowly. "If your ever sad or lonely or when you are in a pinch, you can contact him anytime. He will definitely come to help you"

End Of flash back

_'Where you really by my side? Are you here by my side even now?'_ Lucy though while sending the message to Daisy._ 'Please help us Daisy'_

Suddenly Freed-sensei walks into the room and saw Lucy and Erza standing in front of the computers. "What is the meaning of this?"

-With Daisy-

"Ah...Really, you...Until now you have been very stubborn" he said while reading the message.

**From: Lucy**

**Even now, Please! Help us hack into the computer in the student council room. The data consist that the money was misused. The student vice president ask me earnestly. We don't have time right now... Please Daisy, help us!**

"And just when i though that you're asking me a favor for the first time,but it's for another person?" He take out his laptop from his backpack. "Stupid blond, your lucky that I have brought my computer with me today...Then what will you do, huh?" He turn on the computer.

-Back with Lucy and Erza-

"Surely you don't believe that girl silly story? Between me and the student vice president, who do you think is the bad guy? Also, supposedly I did something wrong...Where the evidence, huh?" Said Freed-sensei while sitting on his chair while the two girls stand in front of him.

"Like we said freed-sensei... Isn't the evidence inside the computer? If there is no evidence like you said, then show us what's inside the computer! and if you must know freed-sensei...The way you talk and smile is bad guy-ish!" Lucy yell while pointing her finger at him.

"Lucy..."Erza whisper while smiling at her.

"Don't underestimate poor people insight! Your the bad one here and beside her tears are real!"

"What's the basis of that...?" asked Freed while trying to calm her down.

"I saw with my own eyes that you two we're going out!" Lucy bark at him

_'Even if we stall some time...I know that nothing is gonna happen.'_ Lucy though while looking at the computer._ 'I knew it, is impossible...In the first place, I don't know if daisy is the hacker'_

"Fine...If you want to see what's inside the computer, then go ahead...That is if you can even enter the right password" Said Freed with a small smirk.

Lucy then notice that the computer black out for a second_ 'eh? did the screen just black out? no way it couldn't be...could be?'_ Lucy though while staring intensely at the computer.

"Recently, this hacker has been going around but, As expected... this computer is the only one unscathed." Freed chuckles to himself while crossing his arm proudly. "Sorry to tell you this girls but my protection is perfect, so it's free from hackers"

Suddenly the mic of the computer turn on "Hey old man! Your mic turn on, so stop saying such uncool things from my hacking skills."

Lucy and erza gasp while their cheeks turn red. "No way..."

In a blink of an eyes the computer start to open some folders. "Hey girls, is this the illegal data?Ah, this one and this one and also this one?Anyway I already downloaded this on my computer, the only thing to do is print them" said daisy from the mic.

Freed runs to the computer. "St-stop it! Who are you!?" he try to take over the computer,but it fail.

"At this rate you don't know my name? what a shame...Well I guess i will send them on every printer of this school." Said Daisy whit a little chuckle.

"Waa! stop it! stop it!" Yell freed

"Oi! stop shouting!" Yell daisy.

_'I wonder why...Just hearing his voice it make me want to punch him, right in the face'_ though Lucy

"i never saw Freed-sensei look like that" said erza

"Hey sensei, are you trying something? If is not working, it because im controlling it from here" Said Daisy while sending him a picture of a alien laughing hard while pointing at freed with his finger, while saying 'Your stupid'

"w-what!Who are you?" Asked freed while his face turn red from anger.

"Even if I greet you a couple of time, you still don't know who am i? Think about it... Daisy is a beautiful flowers name, isn't it wonderful?" daisy said with a mock tone.

"Y-you a-are daisy?" Freed gasp in horror.

"I-it really is daisy..." Erza smile big while tears start to run down her cheeks.

"Hey Lucy, are you there? I wonder if I saved you by doing this. I...Im always watching over you" That was the last thing daisy said as the computer turn off.

"NOOOOooooo!" Freed fall to his knees.

_'And Just like a dream, he disappear...'_ Lucy though while blushing a little

Suddenly the printer start printing some papers. Erza pick one of them and reed it. "Freed-sensei...This is the data that you put inside the computer?"

"Ah!" Freed look at the printer with horror.

'In the end, beyond the static...His words witch seemed to hold me remained.' a warm smile form on her lips while walking out of the student council office with erza right behind her.

"Thank you Lucy" Erza said while smiling warmly at her.

"Don't thank me erza...thank Daisy...He is the one who do all the work." Lucy turn toward her and smile.

"Well, can you tell him that the student council vice president said thank you?"

Lucy giggles while hugging her. "yeah...I will"

Erza hugs her back while hiding her face on Lucy shoulders. "Thanks you Lucy, I appreciated a lot."

-4 hours later on lunch break-

Lucy was walking on the school garden and saw sting on a bench while staring at the daisy(A.K.A. Flowers) She walks toward him and sat right beside him. Sting Turn his gaze to Lucy.

"What are you doing here, blondie?" Asked Sting while staring at her confuse.

"I was just looking for a place to eat my bento, but then i saw you here alone..." She then open her bento and stat eating the food. "Wants some?"

" Did you put something on it?" he asked suspiciously.

"If i really did put something on it, then i would probably be dead by now" She pick a meat with her fork. "Now say 'ahh' sting" Lucy lean her fork to his mouth

Sting blush a little while opening his mouth "ahhh" he then start biting the meat. "...! it's good"

"That's great to heard." She then pick up another meat and show it into her mouth.

"Did something happen to you?" Asked Sting.

"A lot has happen to me today...Daisy rescued me" Lucy said with a small smile forming on her lips.

"Oh, the dude with the girly name saved you...That good" Sting said while returning to look at the daisy. "Oh yeah, the flowers have bloomed... the blue- whatever..."

Lucy giggles while looking at the flowers "yeah, the blue daisy has bloomed."

"Oh yeah it's called daisy, just like that guy" Sting said while rolling his eyes.

Lucy stared at his face. "Tell me Sting...Are you daisy?"

Sting look at her for like a minute until he flick her forehead. "Stop smoking blondie! why would i be him?! Don't compare me, sting eucliffe, with a guy with a girly name just like a flower and the other princess from mario!" he then pinch both of her cheeks. "Stop messing around, moron!"

"Stosh itsh pealsh!" Lucy slap both of his hand away from her cheeks. "I was just checking!but thank god that sting isn't Daisy... Daisy is a very wonderful person." Lucy said while looking back at the flowers.

Sting glance at her"What's that suppose to mean, blondie?"

Lucy stay silent for a minute, but then she look at him with a big smile on her face. "Ah look sting! the blue daisy have already bloomed"

A vein pop out of sting forehead. "That's what I said a minute ago..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_'I'll definitely protect you Lucy and I will do anything to keep you smiling'_


End file.
